Code Lyoko: Ghost File
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: 20 years after the events of evolution. A new super computer had been rebooted containing a ghost file that some thought was forgotten and destroyed. but it makes its return and threatens the lives of high schoolers prompting them to take action. Question is...will they succeed?
1. That Fateful Day

**The Day WE Changed the World**

It was just a normal day like any other.

I had just awaken from pulling an all-nighter and went to take an aspirin for my headache.

After about a few hours of waiting in pain for the pill to kick in, I got a call from my friend Anthony

"Hey man what's up?" I said into the phone

"Dude, you have to come check this out! We found a new spot to hang out!" I heard him say.

"Ok I will be there." I hung up the phone and quickly got dressed before heading out.

 **An Hour Later**

I found Anthony, Marc, and Kane all waiting for me at what looked to be an abandoned factory.

"What is this place?" I said looking around at the entrance.

"Its an old factory. Not sure what they used to make here…but we have to check it out." Kane said to me.

Marc just ran in but almost fell as the stairs were demolished.

Anthony pulled him back up quickly before seeing some rope to grab and repelling his way down to the ground floor.

The rest of us followed and looked around the inside.

"This would be a great place to do airsoft!" I yelled running around and ducking behind bars and walls acting like I was shooting and avoiding fire.

Marc saw an elevator and pointed to it, "Hey guys…let's see what this place has on other floors."

We all got in the elevator and pressed a button causing the doors to shut and take us down.

"Where exactly are we headed?" Kane asked.

We all looked at him and shrugged before hearing the door open and show us a computer and a chair.

"Cool…a computer that doesn't even work…" I said sarcastically walking over to it and tapping the keys.

The rest of them came over and looked at it then went back to the elevator with me joining them.

We went down another floor where we saw some pods opened, "What exactly were they making in this place?"

Anthony hit the button and we went down to the last floor.

We looked around until Kane found a lever, "Hey guys check this out."

We looked at it but none of us really had the guts to flip the switch so Marc sighed, "Ok let's all flip it together…that way if something bad were to happen, we are all to blame and we can all go to hell together."

Everyone including myself laughed at the joke but agreed and put our hands on it, "On three!"

I looked at them and nodded, "THREE!"

We all flipped the switch and waited for a minute.

Some weird looking generator started to rise in front of us and we started to take a step back while it did.

After a minute or so, the generator had fully risen and started to restore power to the factory.

We looked back at the elevator, "Wait…if power had just been restored…then how was the elevator on?"

Kane stepped inside, "Probably a backup supply."

I stepped in right behind him then joined by Marc and Anthony.

We went back up to the room with the computer and went over to see that it was on.

"Kane sat in the chair and read a piece of paper that was on it, "To gain access to…L-yo-ko…input this command."

He typed into the terminal, " "

We heard multiple beeps from the computer and soon a globe looking hologram appeared in front of us.

"What sort of tech did they have here?" Anthony said as he and I put our hands in the globe.

Kane waved for us to come over to him and showed us the map layout of a world.

I noticed on a camera feed of the 3rd floor, those pods were glowing and in went to the elevator, "You guys stay here…I will be right back."

I hit the button and went down a floor to the pod room only to hear Kane on an intercom, "Can you hear me?"

I saw where the camera was and gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok, so these things are called scanners but I'm not sure what they scan."

I looked at the camera and motioned to the scanners before stepping in one, "Only one way to find out."

I watched the door close and heard Kane yell, "What are you doing?!"

My eyes shut and I lost my hearing.

 **Kane P.O.V**

I watched the door shut behind Kyree and began typing random codes and commands in the terminal to get the scanner to open…but nothing worked.

"I will go shut off the power!" Anthony ran to the elevator but I stopped him.

"If we shut off the power, it could trap him inside permanently!" I gave him a look but Marc brought my attention to the screen.

When I looked back, there was a player model of Kyree waiting there.

"Maybe you have to type something in to load him out…check the paper." He said to me.

I looked back at the slip of paper, "Should one of your friends happen to go into the scanners, write this command."

I typed in what it said, " " and to my surprise, an icon of him popped up allowing me to access him.

Marc read the rest of the paper from there, "Next, pull up the link terminal and type in this command."

I nodded to him and typed in what he said, " "

The player model loaded completely and I looked at Marc, "What's next?"

He looked back at the paper, "Now choose a sector and tower number to virtualize that friend."

I shook my head in confusion, "Tower? Sector? What does it mean?"

Anthony looked at the screen and pointed to a glowing audio file, "Maybe that can help us."

I clicked the file and we all listened in, "Hello…if your hearing this…then odds are, you have activated the super computer and triggered Xana. Who is Xana? He is a multi-agent program that has gained a mind and will of its own. You're only means of defense is Lyoko. If you shut the super computer…that wont stop him. He can still access Lyoko by the various towers and such to gain access to your world. To stop Xana, all you have to do is go to Lyoko and deactivate the towers."

I fast forward the tape until I found out how to get Kyree back safely, "To virtualize yourself on Lyoko, follow the instructions on the slip of paper I left and you should be good to go. Once inside, you will face Xana's multiple monsters. If you get hit too much, you will be devirtualized and sent back to your world via the scanners."

I looked at the 2 and nodded to them, "So the hollow map shows all the different sectors…lets send him to the forest.

"I hope he's ok." Marc said behind me as I typed in the command.

" .1" the link terminal changed to the hollow map and looked at Marc and Anthony, "Please let this work."

I typed in the final command, " "

The computer beeped a couple times before a layout of the forest sector popped up with the icon of a person.

 **Kyree P.O.V**

I soon dropped to the ground and looked around only to find myself in a forest.

The scenery was nice and everything seemed ok.

I noticed that my clothes were very different: I was in a cybernetic looking suit with a large scythe on my back as a weapon.

"Kyree are you there?" I heard Kane's voice and looked around.

"Kane? Where are you?" I gazed up at the sky and waited.

"The real question is where are you?" I heard Marc say to me.

I stared walking around and gazed at my surroundings, "To be honest…I don't even have the slightest idea where I might be."

"You're in Lyoko…a virtual world. Try to find a tower or something that might look like it." Kane told me.

I ran in a direction and saw some weird looking creatures approach me.

"Hey, Kyree, watch it. Some icons popped up to my screen…and I don't think they are friendly!" Kane yelled.

I stared at them and was soon shot in the leg, "Ow!"

Kane sounded worried, "Heads up, you just lost 30 life points from that hit!"

I ducked behind a tree and waited, "Life points?! What is this Yugioh?"

Anthony laughed in the background which made me groan.

"Those little things are called Kankrelats! They mostly travel in packs, so don't let them hit you too much!" Kane said.

I smirked and ran at them with my scythe in hand and took a slash down on one of them.

They dispersed and I ran pass to find a way to go.

"Kane give me a direction!" My eyes darted back and forth at a branching pathway.

"Um…uhh…try heading to your right…NO left!" He stuttered.

I looked around and ran left only to get caught off guard by another kankrelat.

"Dude! One more hit and its over!" Kane was starting to panic and I took out my scythe.

"Then I will go out…scythe slashing…HAAAAAAAA!" I ran at a Xana's monsters and slashed 2 more before getting hit again.

I turned on my back and saw that my body was pixelating and breaking apart.

 **Back on Earth**

I saw the scanner door opened and I stepped out. "Well, can't say I didn't see that one coming."

The elevator doors opened and the guys were standing there.

"You can't handle shit!" I heard Anthony say to me.

I shook my head and got on the elevator to join them before getting to the computer floor.

Kane ran to the computer and held his hand out to me, "Give me your phone."

I did what I was told and handed it to him, only for him to plug a USB from the computer to it.

My phone vibrated and Kane handed it back to me, "There you go! A full-fledged Xana alert system!"

I looked at my phone, "Ohhhhh…what does it do?"

Kane smirked, "Well, when the super scan picks up a Xana alert, it will send us the alert that Xana is attacking."

Anthony and Marc showed me that they got the update as well.

Kane went to the computer and listened to some audio file, "So when Xana attacks, you have to get on Lyoko and deactivate the tower."

Marc smirked, "Sounds simple enough."

"But there is one more thing…lets say Xana has done some serious damage, or someone outside of your team has found out about Lyoko and tells the police…that's where the return to the past comes in."

We all looked at each other then to the computer, "So we cant tell anyone about this…not even the government."

Kane shushed me and listened back to the computer, "To launch the return to the past, type in the command 'RTTP' then it should bring up a new window. Afterwards, type ' number of seconds you want the countdown to be' then type the command ' ' and the return to the past will be done."

I looked at Kane, "There got to be some side effects, right?"

He shrugged and listened to the computer, "The effects of the return to the past will result in a rest of the day. This will prompt memory loss to those who haven't been put in the scanners."

I looked to all of them and they looked at me, "So if a return to the past was initiated, it would affect you guys but not me."

The file was almost complete and Kane decided to load the whole file onto his laptop, "It's getting late…we should get going before our parents find out where we are."

What a shame, Marc and Anthony hadn't gotten virtualized yet.

We all went up the elevator and got out before looking around at our surroundings one more time.

"Well see you guys." I waved to the rest of the guys and climbed up the rope to go home.

 **Later**

Once I got home, I took a shower and thought about what had transpired today, "Virtual worlds…scanners…super computers…viruses and programs…this sounds like something out of TRON or something."

I got out and dried off before going to bed.

Problem is…I had problems going to sleep and it was irritating.

I kept looking at my phone to see if Xana was attacking or tried to launch an attack.

I was hoping I would pass out and sleep through those means, but I was very wrong and before I knew it…it was an hour before I had to get ready for school.

I closed my eyes and finally slept before hearing an alarm.

My eyes quickly sprung open and I grabbed my phone thinking it was a Xana attack, but it was only my alarm to get up for school.

"Damnit!" I got out of bed and got ready for school.

I can't believe the thought of Lyoko kept me up all night…thanks for the disappointment Xana.

 **At School**

I soon met up with the others and groaned, "Anyone else had trouble sleeping last night?"

They all looked at me and shook their heads, "Dude you don't look good."

I glared at Marc, "I was up all night waiting for Xana to attack!"

Before I knew it, almost everyone was staring at me in the cafeteria.

I got a slap to the back of the head by Anthony, "Dude…we have to keep the Lyoko thing on the down low."

I moaned in pain and grabbed my head, "Now I'm tired **AND** I got a headache…"

Kane started to shiver, "Its so cold outside…I wish it were hotter. I wouldn't mind it being 100 degrees outside."

We looked at him and agreed seeing how none of our coats kept us warm from the snap freeze outside.

The bell rang for class which was odd since it was 10 minutes early than what it normally rings.

Not knowing what was going on, we went to class anyway.

 **1** **st** **Period P.O.V Kyree**

In Civics, Kyree looked outside and thought about Lyoko and about what happens if he and his friends failed to stop Xana.

"We just had to go and flip the switch didn't we…couldn't have left well enough alone."

Without knowing, he was called on by his teacher to answer a question.

Kyree looked at his teacher and the white board, "Uhhhh…supply and demand?"

Everyone in the class started to laugh and he blushed with embarrassment.

"No…that's not the answer…" his teacher sighed looked at him again.

Kyree then started to fan himself feeling the heat kick up, "Is it me…or is it hot in here?"

The teacher and the rest of the students started to sweat before the teacher stepped out, "Nobody leave…I will see what the problem is."

Kyree felt a buzz in his pocket and checked his phone only to gasp at what he saw.

The eye of Xana appeared on his screen and he stood there froze, "It's a Xana alert…I got to warn the others."

 **1** **st** **Period P.O.V Kane**

Kane sat in his English class and began taking notes at what the teacher was saying.

His phone kept buzzing but he ignored it seeing how the teacher was near him and he didn't want to get it taken.

The teacher then started to fan herself and took off her coat she had worn that day since the temperature had dropped.

Kane still kept feeling his phone buzz as well as a sweat-drop slowly roll down his face, "What the? Why is it so hot in here?"

There was a knock at the door and the teacher saw it was the principle who wanted to speak with her and the rest of the teachers on the floor.

Kane watched his teacher leave the room and took out his phone to see the same Xana eye on his screen 'good to know that the alert system works'.

He stood up and called the others.

 **1** **st** **Period P.O.V Anthony**

Anthony was in the middle of taking a test in math when he started to feel the heat starting to crank up.

His teacher had already walked out to talk to the principal.

'Probably just some faulty equipment…the school is a little new so maybe they pushed the heating system too much'

He went back to taking his test when he got a call from Kane and Kyree, "Whats up?"

Kyree sounded panicked, "Guys we have a problem! Xana launched an attack!"

Kane groaned, "Of course he would launch one when we are at school…but whats his method?"

"Method?" Anthony was confused.

"The audio file said, that Xana has a method to attacking the real world…the first is to get rid of us." Kane explained.

"Wait a second…Marc!" Anthony yelled.

 **1** **st** **Period P.O.V Marc**

Marc was sleep in his chemistry class but woke up to find the heat really cranked up.

"Damn! Its too hot in here!" He said before going to try the door.

It was hot to the touch and he pulled his arm back in pain as his hand was burned.

He pulled out his phone and answered the call, "Hello?"

"Dude where are you?!" Anthony yelled.

"In class, the door handles are hot to the touch and I cant get out!" He said.

Kyree heard the students panicking and looked out the window, "We have to get out of here and go to the factory…"

Everyone agreed and Marc looked at the rest of the kids in his class, "I will help everyone get out of the school…you guys get to Lyoko."

With that, they all hung up and did what they were told.

 **1** **st** **Period P.O.V Kyree**

Kyree got up from his desk and took off his shirt to use the door handle, "Yeah Xana, let's see how you like it when I get to Lyoko!"

A few kids who were listening in when he was talking on the phone looked at each other, "Who was he talking to? And what is this Xana?"

He opened the door and ran out to meet up with Kane and Anthony.

 **1** **st** **Period P.O.V Kane**

Kane ran to the door and busted it open since the heat weakened it.

Everyone watched him and he panted, "Get out! We need to get out the school!"

He then ran for the front of the school where he saw Kyree.

 **1** **st** **Period P.O.V Anthony**

Anthony went and used his test folder to open the door.

"Easy enough." He said to himself before running for the entrance passing the teachers.

They looked at him and tried to stop him with no results as he kept running.

He soon met up with the others and they headed for the factory.

 **Kyree P.O.V**

We ran from school to the factory which, thankfully, was only about a couple miles away.

I looked at my phone and saw a text from Marc saying he had finally gotten out of his class and was going to free the other students from their classes.

Once we were at the factory, we grabbed to ropes and swung to the ground floor to get to the elevator.

Kane activated the elevator to get to the computer floor while Anthony and I went to the scanners.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to try this virtualization!" I heard him say excitedly.

I smirk but held up a hand, "Do be warned though, if you get devirtualized…you will feel really slow."

He glared at me, "Duly noted."

We stepped in different scanners and watched the door close, "See you on the other side." I said to him.

Kane's voice started to be heard, "Transfer Kyree! Transfer Anthony! Scanner Kyree! Scanner Anthony!"

I felt myself rotating a bit in the scanner before feeling air blow in my face.

"Virtualization!"

 **On Lyoko**

I dropped to the ground and heard Anthony drop behind me.

I looked at his outfit and was fairly impressed.

He was wearing a knight outfit with shiny silver armor, "Not bad at all."

I knocked on the armor, "You will still lose life points though."

He rolled his eyes and we heard Kane's voice, "We can't talk about outfits right now. Need I remind you Xana does have Marc in trouble?"

I looked at Anthony and nodded, "Where is the activated tower at?"

I heard some typing of the keyboard and Kane sigh, "Northwest of your current location."

Anthony and I immediately took off in a hurry which then made me realize we were in the dessert sector…ironic.

"Watch it! Kankrelats heading up to you on your right!" Kane warned us.

Anthony pulled out a sword with I took out my scythe and prepared for battle, "Round 2 I guess."

I started to hear Anthony laugh, "These things are what killed you?! HAHAHA! They are adorable!"

One of them shot him in his gut and he groaned causing me to laugh, "That's what you get!"

"Anthony, you only have 60 life points left…watch yourself." Kane said to us.

We both ran at them and swung our weapons hitting 2 out of the 7, "Xana did not make this easy."

 **Kane P.O.V**

I called Marc to check up on him only to get more bad news, "Marc, are you ok?"

He sounded like he was out of breath and running, "Yeah…I just…made my way to the 2nd floor to free everyone."

I pulled up a map of the school and traced the signal of his call to the layout, "Ok there is a bunch of classes to your right. Free some kids there and get them to help out."

"Ok will do." He hung up and I went back to the Lyoko map to help Kyree and Anthony.

 **Kyree P.O.V**

We were hiding behind some big rock chunks trying not to get hit.

Anthony looked and saw some of the Kankerlats move up, "Ok…I will draw their attention while you can get to them and cut their numbers down. If you catch my drift."

I laughed but Kane groaned, "I hope you get devirtualized."

Anthony ran out yelling and drew all their attention to him while I came out and ran at the closest one.

I swung my scythe and slashed through one and hit the other one on the target with the edge, "Impact!"

The other 5 came walking toward me and began to shoot prompting me to run away.

When I looked behind me, Anthony had stabbed one but got hit by another.

"Only 30 life points left! Be careful!" Kane said typing very quickly.

Anthony shook his head and ran for the rest, "I'm going to try to get them…even if I get devirtualized."

He hit one more but then got hit in his hand causing himself to start devirtualizing, "Go! Go!"

I nodded and kept running as I saw the tower in sight.

I heard a shot and tripped as my leg started stinging.

"Kyree, we can't afford your to get devirtualized! Don't get hit again!" Kane said.

I slowly got up and picked up my scythe, "How many life points do I have left?"

"Only 70."

"Good because I'm going to need them." I smirked and ran at the remaining 2 kankrelats.

 **Kane P.O.V**

I checked on Marc again and only heard groaning, "Marc! Are you ok?! Answer me!"

I only heard more groaning, "So…hot…"

Anthony came out the elevator and I looked at him, "Go back to the school! Marc needs help!"

He nodded and ran back into the elevator while I looked at the school map, "Marc…see if you can make your way to a bathroom to get some cold water."

He didn't answer and his phone disconnected, "Damnit! Kyree you have to hurry!"

"I'm trying but if I don't get our precious little guests, I wont be able to get to the tower!" he said back to me.

 **Kyree P.O.V**

The kankrelats started shooting at me and I slashed at the shot causing it to deflect back at it, "Yes!"

I started running again and heard the last one follow me, "They really don't let up do they?"

It started shooting at me and I took a knee, "Only 40 life points left!"

I glared at it and stood up, "You want a piece of me?"

It began shooting again and I dodge rolled out the way before throwing my scythe at it.

"Call me the grim reaper." I smirked and went toward the tower again.

 **Anthony P.O.V**

I ran into the school and called Kane, "Where is he?"

"The last time I talked to him, his signal dropped on the third floor." He said and I quickly ran.

I saw Marc soon unconscious in the hallway in front of the bathroom, "Marc! Are you ok?"

He was gasping for air and I helped him into the bathroom where I tried my best to splash cold water on him but the water started to heat up, "No! NO! NO! NO!"

Marc grabbed my shirt but it was weak as he was gagging and coughing.

"Kane hurry up!" I yelled into the phone.

 **Kyree P.O.V**

I entered the tower and walked to the middle causing the platform to light up and beep.

 **Anthony P.O.V**

Marc's grasp was getting weaker and weaker causing me to slap his face lightly to keep him awake, "Don't quit on me man!"

 **Kyree P.O.V**

I levitated to the top platform and walked to the middle to access a terminal of my own.

 **Anthony P.O.V**

I quickly got up and tried to help Marc out the school but he was too weak to move, "I'm sorry I couldn't help fight against Xana."

I looked at him, "Don't say that! We're going to get you out of here!"

 **Kyree P.O.V**

I placed my hand on the terminal and had it spell my name.

'Kyree.'

'Code

Lyoko'

All of a sudden, the binary codes around me fell to the bottom of the tower.

 **Kane P.O.V**

I called Anthony, "The tower is deactivated!"

He sighed, "Marc isn't responding…you think he…"

I shook my head and typed into the terminal and hit the enter key, "Return to the past, NOW!"

I saw a bright flash of light and then nothing.

 **Kyree P.O.V**

We were all standing in the cafeteria and looked around, "Did it work?"

Kane and Marc looked at each other then looked at me, "Did what work?"

Anthony and I face palmed, "That's right…they never went in the scanners. The don't remember Lyoko."

They seemed generally confused and I patted both their shoulders, "Boy…do we have a lot to explain to the both of you."

Anthony and I started to laugh.

"Wait…hold on…are we missing something here?" Marc said.

I looked at him, "Well you probably won't believe me but…you almost died."

Marc crossed his arms and shook his head, "You're right…I don't believe you."

I laughed again, "Well even if you don't…it's still good to have you back buddy."

The bell rang for first period again and we all went to our classes, though on the way, I pulled the fire alarm when no one was looking.

We were soon evacuated out of school and I stood with the rest of the guys, "I wonder who could have pulled the alarm."

They saw the smirk on my face and I saw the fire department arrive.

We watched the firemen go inside and soon come out to talk to the principal.

I overheard them talking and smirked when I heard they must cancel the school day due to the heating system being a bit faulty and a fire hazard which would take time to fix.

"You know…I don't mind it being this cold out here. Imagine being stuck in there with extreme heat." Marc said.

I look at him and smirked, "Oh you have no idea."

Anthony looked at Kane and Marc, "Meet me and Kyree at this location."

I watched Anthony give Kane and Marc the same coordinates.

"This better not be a prank or I will find a way to burn your ass." Kane said glaring at Anthony.

We all laughed and soon got on our buses to go home.

"Lyoko:1. Xana:0"

 **Hey guys! Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog here, I know this is a pretty lengthy chapter. Quite frankly, I'm trying to write more lengthy chapters because I do like a long story. This story has some things in it that I took from different things in real life that I owe some sort of thank you to.**

 **First off: The different commands that were used in this chapter and for future chapters were taken from a game called "IFSCL" or "Interface Code Lyoko" which is a game that puts you in Jeremy's perspective. Second, if you haven't already known, I use my friends and enemies in real life to base my characters, myself included.**

 **Second: I've been thinking of getting ideas of what you guys want to see in the chapters of my previous stories that are still unfinished to this day. So please shoot me a pm with ideas or suggestions of what you want to see and for which story. I would love to hear what you guys would want to see even in this story like different Xana attacks.**

 **Thanks and I hope you enjoy this story,**

 **Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog**


	2. A New Means of Attack

**That Same Day at the Factory**

We had listened to the same audio file that Kane put on his laptop.

Afterwards, Anthony and I brought Marc and Kane to the scanners where we shoved them in, "Now don't move from this spot."

We got back into the elevator and went up to the computer floor and I sat at the computer.

"Ok guys…you may experience a little turbulence." I said into the microphone before typing in the commands.

"Transfer Marc! Transfer Kane! Scanner Marc! Scanner Kane!"

I looked at Anthony, "I hope I did that right."

He shrugged and I sighed looking at the enter key.

"Send them to the Ice sector." He told me.

"Ok let's see here." I typed in the command. " .5"

The holo-map pulled up as well as the layout for the ice sector.

"Virtualization!"

I soon saw 2 icons appear on my screen, "Yay! I can type in commands and not kill my friends!"

I saw Anthony roll his eyes out the corner of my eyes and I threw a punch at his gut.

 **Marc P.O.V**

Kane and I had dropped to the ground and looked around.

"What's with all the glaciers?" I heard him say.

"Beats me but we look awesome." I said looking at myself.

I was wearing a red archer costume with a hood on while Kane was wearing what looked to be a white samurai shinigami.

"What the…who programmed this suit on me?" He said looking at himself.

"Don't ask me…ask the super computer." We heard Kyree's voice and looked around.

"Wait. Where are you Kyree?" I asked.

I heard him snicker a bit, "Just think of me as your eye in the sky. Now head directly in front of you."

We did what we were told and soon came to a tall structure, "What now?"

I swear I could hear Kyree typing and pause, "Go into the tower and wait."

Kane and I walked around the tower and shrugged, "Where is the entrance smart ass?"

I looked to the sky and Kyree started laughing, "Just walk into it."

I shook my head and slowly started walking into it where I saw nothing but binary code, "Whoa…cool."

Kane soon entered in and he looked around, "Good god! Look at this coding!"

"You see what's inside this tower…that's good, but I'm the only one who can deactivate them when Xana activates them." Kyree explained.

Kane and I looked at each other, "What makes you so special?"

"It's because I was the first one virtualized since we rebooted the super computer." He said.

Before we knew it, Kane and I were pixilating and disappearing.

 **Kyree P.O.V**

I got out the chair and walked to the elevator where I waited for Marc an Kane.

They soon came up and Kane walked to the computer, "So if I launch a return to the past, it won't affect me or Marc anymore?"

I nodded and he typed in the command, "Return to the past now."

There was a bright flash of light and then nothing.

 **RTTP**

I was at home and looked at my phone, "It worked. Let's if it fully worked."

I called Marc, Anthony, and Kane to see what they were doing, "Hey guys do you still remember."

There was a brief pause before hearing anyone talk, "Remember what?"

I groaned and hit my head against the wall only to hear laughing, "We were joking! Of course, we all remember!"

I sighed and put my phone back to my ear, "You guys are a bunch of pricks you know that?"

"Yeah but you still put up with us regardless." I heard Anthony say.

Marc cut in, "What should we do today?"

Everyone went silent and my mouth fell wide open, "Don't tell me none of us have an idea of what to do today?!"

Kane was quick to call me out, "Ok, I don't hear you saying any ideas!"

I smirked, "Well it just so happens that there is some sort of party going on at the mall. However, I think there will be some people there we don't like."

I heard everyone sigh, "Is there anything else we can do?"

No one said anything and I put my shoes on, "Then its settled. Everyone meet at the mall."

We all hung up and grabbed my skateboard before heading out.

 **1 Hour Later**

I arrived at the mall and waited for the rest of the gang to show up.

It was about 30 minutes of waiting before Marc showed, followed by Kane then Anthony.

We all went in and heard music and saw that the food court was giving out free burgers and hotdogs.

"Let's split up and see what there is to do around her." Anthony suggested and I agreed.

"Ok, but pay attention to your phones for Xana." Kane said and we all nodded to him.

I ran down the East Wing while Marc and Kane bolted down the West Wing and Anthony headed down the North Wing.

I kept running and saw some shops just opening and setting up but I was hoping the game store would be opening.

To my surprise, it was and fully stocked with some of the newest games and consoles.

I went in and looked at my phone to check for a Xana alert but found nothing.

The clerk waved to me and I waved back excited to look around to see what they had.

While looking around, I heard giggling and the next person I saw made me dread every passing moment I stayed in the store.

See…I'm mostly a happy kid, but there was a time in my life where I stopped smiling…and I mean that in the metaphorical sense.

"Look who it is." I heard the girl say.

I groaned and turned my back, "Miracle…"

"Didn't think I would ever see you so happy again, to be honest." She said to me.

I turned around to see my ex Sheila standing there and I started to laugh, "Well if it isn't Thing 1, and Thing 2."

Miracle growled, "Well I knew you were crazy…didn't think you were the jealous type."

I laughed, "You're right, I'm not the jealous type…unless we are talking video games that I want but can't have."

I noticed Sheila staying quiet and I looked back to Miracle, "Why are you even here? You hate video games…mostly the ones I like."

She smirked, "Just wanting to see if you were still the hyperactive and twitchy idiot I remembered."

"Well you're only half right. I'm still hyper as always…but someone close to me can put up with it better than my friends." I said to her.

She obviously didn't like that answer, "I honestly can't believe you actually found someone else."

I smirk and shrugged, "Well I had to move on at some point. Truth be told…I'm glad I did. I adore her and would put my life on the line to protect her." I snickered hearing the irony in that statement.

Sheila looked away and picked up a game, "Sonic Mania…yep."

I started to walk to the counter and checked the game out but Miracle wasn't finished with me yet, "Maybe I should meet her sometime."

Ever heard a record scratch? Or heard a tire screech? Well that's what just played in my head.

I turned around and looked at her, "Don't you even think…about…it! Sometimes I wish you would just…DROP DEAD!"

My phone started buzzing and I looked at it to see Kane was calling.

"Hello?" I said into the call but still watching Miracle.

"Code Xana! Code Xana!" Kane said panicking.

"What's he doing!?" I asked hearing screaming on his side of the line.

"He virtualized monsters here!" Kane said.

My eyes went wide with terror and I saw what he meant.

I saw a kankrelat crawling along the floor and look at me, "Don't you do it!"

I started preparing for and attack and I ran at it and hit it with the game case prompting it to devirtualize.

Miracle and Sheila ran to me, "What was that thing?"

I look at the game case and sighed, "Whew still ok."

I ran to find the others in the food court fighting a krabe with chairs.

"Think Kyree think." I saw that one of the shops that were open was a store with weapons.

I quickly ran in and saw that the owner wasn't there, "Huh guess he won't be needing some of these."

I grabbed a katana, a bow and quiver, some throwing stars and a bow staff.

Quickly I ran back out, "Guys here!"

I tossed them the various weapons but kept the bow staff and ran back into the store and grabbed a kama and some duct tape.

When I was done, I had a makeshift scythe and ran out to get to the others.

"We need to get to the factory!" Marc said while shooting some arrows.

 **Battle in 3** **rd** **Person**

Anthony ran and hid behind a pillar while Kyree and Kane circled around it.

Marc kept its attention by firing arrows and dodging its shots.

"Where is the target?!" Kane yelled as he and Kyree had trouble finding it.

Kyree yelled and ran to leap at the krabe but instead got shot in his chest.

He hit the ground hard, "Ow…they still hurt just like on Lyoko."

Kane threw a throwing star at the krabe and hit it on one of its eyes causing it to stagger around.

Marc changed his shot to another eye then ducked behind cover.

Kane helped Kyree up the ground who then ran at the stunned enemy and swung his scythe in a circle to disable its movements.

The krabe fell to the ground and Anthony saw the target on the top of its head and ran for it.

Everyone watched as he took the katana and stabbed the krabe on the target, "IMPACT!"

The krabe exploded and Kyree looked at Anthony, "That's my line!"

Anthony laughed, "Well I'm making it my line now.

 **Kyree P.O.V**

I looked at everyone, "Anthony stay here while Marc and I head to Lyoko."

I heard him groan, "Why do I have to stay?"

I looked around, "There could be more of Xana's monsters. Some we don't even know about. So you can relay anything to Kane of what you find. Plus, Marc hasn't fought Xana's monsters on Lyoko yet."

I heard Kane cut in, "Plus you need to keep them here and away from the factory."

Anthony groaned, "Fine…but I better not get killed."

We put our hands in the middle, "Lyoko on three…1…2…3..."

"LYOKO!" Everyone said in unison and we left except for Anthony.

 **Anthony P.O.V**

I watched the guys run off and looked at the different directions around me, "How do I even know if Xana sent more monsters?"

I ran down the North Wing and ducked behind a wall as I saw 2 more of Xana's monsters.

They kept walking around and turned to face my direction.

"I got to find a way to divert their attention away from me…but how?" I looked around.

I noticed at my foot, there was a little bottle of bubbles.

The monsters were getting closer and I had to act fast or I was going to get devirtualized forever.

I grabbed the bottle and threw it at the store across from where I was hiding causing the glass to shatter and the alarm to go off.

"Bingo." The 2 monsters looked at the store and went to investigate.

Once I got a good look at them, I saw they were both in the shape of a block and had targets on all faces except the top.

With quick thinking, I ran at one and stabbed the target on the side of it but the other saw me and spun its head to fire at me.

I got hit and fell back dropping my sword, "Kyree wasn't lying…those really do hurt like on Lyoko."

The blok came walking to me and prepared to fire but was destroyed, "Leave him alone."

I looked at who it was and it shocked me, "Miracle…why did you save me?"

She helped me up and I dusted myself off before getting the sword from her.

"I know you're one of Kyree's friends and I took it too far with him. I don't want him to lose a friend." She said with some sympathy in her voice.

His ex, Sheila came forth, "Where is he? I need to tell him sorry…"

I tensed up and looked away, "I can't tell you…"

She looked down very upset, "Please, I beg of you!"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry but I really can't tell you. We all took an oath and swore ourselves to secrecy."

Miracle hugged Sheila and I got a call, "Hello?"

"Dude it's me. We just got to the factory. Apparently, Xana doesn't want us to get to Lyoko so easily." Kyree said on the other line.

I guess Sheila heard him and grabbed the phone from me and put it on speaker.

"Kane is going to virtualize us to the mountain sector in a few minutes. Be sure to keep Xana's monsters a bay!" he said and I cringed.

"What's Xana? Where are you!?" Sheila said into the phone.

"Damnit! Why didn't you tell me they could hear me? Now we have to hurry it up!" He said groaning.

"Well I'm sorry that my phone was snatched out of my hand!" I said taking my phone back.

"What's this mountain sector that he mentioned? What exactly going on here?" Miracle demanded.

I took a deep breath and looked at her and Sheila, "Ok…but you guys won't believe me."

They glared at me and I began to explain to them Xana and Lyoko.

 **Kyree P.O.V**

Marc and I went to the scanners and waited, "Let's make this quick! My ex and Miracle know about Lyoko and Xana!"

We both stepped into the scanners and waited for the doors to close.

"Transfer Marc!" "Transfer Kyree!" "Scanner Marc!" "Scanner Kyree!"

"Virtualization!"

 **On Lyoko**

Marc and I fell to the ground and looked around the mountain.

"The activated tower should be up ahead. Take the path in front of you and make a hard left." Kane said to us.

I nodded to Marc and we both ran to the direction we were told only to soon be confronted by a krabe, "Oh…back for round 2?"

I hid behind a rock while Marc started shooting arrows at it.

It turned and swiped at him causing him to fall back.

"Wow…Marc what just happened? You lost 50 life points!" Kane asked him worriedly.

I watched Marc get up with his hood falling over his head and after that, I couldn't see him, "Hey, Kane…did Marc just devirtualize?"

Kane responded, "No he only lost half his life points. Why?"

I looked around and tried to not get hit by the krabe that kept shooting my cover, "Because he just disappeared."

"Well he is still on my map…in fact, he is next to you in cover." He informed me.

I reached out and touched something that felt like a person, "Marc?!"

He took of his hood and smirked, "Who knew I could turn invisible with this hood on?"

I looked at the krabe then to Marc, "I have a plan…you take out its eyes while in visible then I with take out it's legs leaving its target exposed."

Marc nodded and put on his hood before standing up and shooting some arrows at the krabe while I ran out from behind the rock.

The krabe looked at me and shot but missed as I ran under it, "Payback time mofo!"

I swung my scythe around and sliced its legs of and rolled from under it before it crushed me.

Marc shot another arrow directly at the target and destroyed the enemy.

"Nice guys. Now keep going." Kane said.

Marc and I ran more but was soon stopped by 2 blocky looking monsters.

"Don't let those bloks hit you! One has an icy shot that will freeze you in place while the other has a ring shot that will strip you of your life points!" He said

Marc drew another arrow and shot one blok making it stagger while I slashed the other.

They spun their heads to charge their shots and Marc and I scattered to keep from getting hit.

I started to hear Anthony talking, "How are they doing on Lyoko?"

Kane waited and I was soon hit in the leg with an ice shot, "Damnit!"

"Does that answer your question?" Kane said to Anthony. "And by the way Kyree, you have 60 life points left."

"Well I killed some bloks just now so things seem a little clear on this side." I heard him say which got me thinking.

I slashed at the ice and freed myself before almost getting hit by the ring shot.

Marc shot some arrows to cover me but stopped, "I can't shoot anymore!"

I went wide eyed but stabbed one of the bloks, "Impact!"

I saw him get behind cover and I did the same.

"Well it turns out you have arrow capacity…let me reload it for you." Kane said and he started typing.

Marc and I waited and his bow started glowing, "That's my cue."

He stood up and closed one eye before shooting an arrow at the blok and hitting it directly, "Hot damn, I'm good."

I got up and smirked before running toward the tower but stopped feeling the ground shake, "You feel that?"

Marc looked at me, "Feel what?"

I put my hand to the ground and felt a quake again, "That…like pulsations…"

He did the same but shook his head, "I don't feel anything."

The pulsations went right instead of left and when I looked, I saw the tower, "That way."

Marc nodded and followed me but Kane questioned me, "Well my directions are all messed up."

 **Anthony P.O.V**

I saw 2 more krabes and talked on the phone while Sheila and Miracle were following me, "Guys I got 2 krabes so I won't say anything for a while so I will let you talk to the girls."

I handed them my phone and ran for the krabes only to leap for cover as they both shot at me.

It was relentless fire that was wearing down my cover that worried me.

I looked up and saw the support beam was weakening and I had to make a mad dash for them.

With quick thinking, I ran for the stairs and ran up them narrowly avoiding a hit to my back.

They shot up the stairs and I took a chair and threw it to grab their attention before jumping on one and stabbing it in the head.

The other couldn't stop me from landing on its head but tried to shake me off with no luck as I stabbed it in its target.

 **Kyree P.O.V**

Marc and I ran to the tower but stopped when we saw 2 krabes virtualized in front of us.

"What the!" I yelled before getting hit on the arm and falling back.

"Watch it Kyree! Only 30 life points left!" Kane said.

"What's taking so long?" Anthony asked.

"We have 2 krabes to deal with now." Marc said.

"Funny…Anthony didn't you just have to deal with 2 krabes just now?" Kane paused.

I knew what was going and I brought out my scythe while Marc covered me, "Anthony stop killing Xana's monsters in the real world."

"Are you crazy? There are too many kankrelats here and I'm taking them down!" He said back to me.

"Kane, you have to stop him! Every monster he kills on earth, virtualizes in Lyoko!" I yelled before killing a krabe and hiding behind a structure.

Marc got my attention, "3 kankrelats at 1'o clock!"

I nodded to him and he put his hood on ready for a fight.

He covered me and I ran to the other krabe ready for anything.

It shot at me and I quickly deflected its shot back at him.

"Is Kyree ok?" I heard Miracle ask.

"Yeah if perfectly fine. Though I would be better if Anthony would stop sending us those damn monsters! Are you serious?! We are running low on life points!"

I heard Sheila shriek and Anthony started speaking, "You guys need to hurry…there are more krabes on their way!"

I kept running and Marc followed close behind me.

"Be ready guys…there are 3 more krabes headed your way!" Anthony said to us right as we got to the tower.

Marc and I ducked behind a wall, "Ok I got 30 life points and you got 60. You cover me and I will beeline for tower. Ready?"

Marc nodded and I looked at the krabes, "3…2…1…NOW!"

I ran out from the wall twirling my scythe like crazy trying my best to deflect any shots that were coming my way while Marc covered my back from behind.

I ran under a krabe and its friend shot it to get to me but only succeeded I n clearing my path as I entered the tower.

 **Anthony P.O.V**

I ran with Miracle and Sheila behind me as more of Xana's monsters were catching up, "Don't stop! Just keep running!"

We headed up the stair but some debris was blocking our way, "Oh no…"

 **Kyree P.O.V**

I went to the middle of the platform and levitated to the top where I accessed the terminal, "Hold on I'm deactivating the tower now."

'Kyree'

'Code  
Lyoko'

"The tower is deactivated." I told Kane.

 **Anthony P.O.V**

The monsters started to charge up but glitched out and disappeared, "Kyree you little bastard…scared the hell out of me."

He laughed and asked me to put him on speaker, "Just let me talk to them damnit."

 **Kyree P.O.V**

"Miracle?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Look, I know I have been holding onto grudges for the longest time...but I want you to know that all is forgiven. I forgive you and Sheila."

I heard her giggle, "Thanks, and I'm sorry this got started in the first place. You are pretty cool."

Kane cut in, "Damn…it's a shame I gotta nullify all this. Return to the past now."

 **RTTP**

I was currently standing in the game store with the copy of Sonic Mania in my hand and I saw Miracle.

"Well, look who it is. Didn't think I would see you happy again." She said to me.

I laughed and looked at her, "You know…I should thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been anymore happier. Plus, I forgive you."

She looked at me confused but I smirked and gave her a thumbs up, "You guys just enjoy each other's company."

I walked to the food court with a huge smile on my face when I saw the rest of the gang.

"Look who showed up." Anthony said looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and sat down, "Sorry, I had more important matters to attend you. Like this free game."

I showed him my copy of Sonic Mania and he shrugged, "About time you got the damn game. I would have gotten very pissed off if you didn't."

I laughed at his comment, "But you don't even own the game!"

He slammed his fist on the table, "I don't give a damn! This game is all you ever talk about on a daily!"

Soon Kane and Marc showed up with some food, "Who is hungry?"

I raised my hand and Kane pointed to the food stands, "Then go get food yourself. I'm not yo maid!"

We all laugh at his comment and looked around, "That was a close call. Next time, we need to be very careful on who is around before we talk about Lyoko."

I looked at Anthony and he shrugged, "They took my phone…what exactly did you want me to do?"

I glanced at my phone, "Just warn us next time."

Everyone stared at me, "That goes for all of us. Warn someone before you talk."

We put our hands in the middle, "Lyoko on 3. 1…2…3…LYOKO!"


	3. The Close Call

**Kyree P.O.V**

After the festivities we all went to Kane's house and thought about what happened.

"Xana came very close to almost eradicating Anthony…and we don't know what happens if people die when the return to the past happens." Marc said as we walked.

"Hey I can handle myself! I just got cornered that's all!" Anthony remarked.

Kane cut in, "Not to mention, Kyree disclosed info on Lyoko to those outside our team."

I looked at Kane and glared before pointing at Anthony, "Well if he didn't let my ex grab his phone from him like an idiot."

Before I knew it, we were all arguing and Marc raised his voice, "EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!"

We all looked at him shocked, "Listen to us…we are supposed to be a team, we work together, we help each other, and we look out for one another…but now, we are just pointing fingers and playing the blame game!"

Anthony sighed, "He's right…no one died, or got seriously hurt, and nobody remembers Xana's monsters or about Lyoko except us. So why are we arguing?"

We looked at each other and nodded, "We are a team. Safety and each other come first. Lyoko on 3?"

Marc nodded and put his hand in the middle with me soon joining him, followed by Kane and Anthony, "Lyoko on 3! 1..2…3…LYOKO!"

We all threw our hands in the air and continued walking to Kane's house.

However, when we got there, we saw some black SUVs and guys in suits and shades standing around the house.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kane said looking to us.

We saw that the SUVs had an eagle on it, "The CIA!" We all said in unison.

After a few minutes of watching what was going on, we noticed Kane's family being brought out the house in handcuffs.

Kane and I quickly sprang into action and ran to stop them.

Some CIA agents stopped us and tackled me and him to the ground as we tried to free his mom and sister.

"OOF!" I grunted and looked at Kane who was still struggling as they put handcuffs on him

They lifted him up and put him in the SUV with his dad while they lifted me up and pushed me to Anthony and Marc who had now arrived.

"Stay out of this kid! This is a classified government situation!" An agent said to me.

When he said that, our phones went off and all of us pulled it out to see that a Xana alert was triggered.

An agent pulled Kane's phone out his pocket and saw the eye of Xana on his phone then at ours.

I watched as he then whispered something into another agent's ear and pointed to us, "Kids come over here."

We looked at each other then to Kane who nodded.

"Run." I whispered to Marc and Anthony who dipped with me following them.

I looked behind me to see the remaining agents get into their SUVs and chase after us.

"Whatever you do, don't look back!" I yelled to the others before seeing the SUV pull up alongside us and open their windows.

"DUCK!" Marc yelled before getting behind a guard rail.

"Oh Shit!" Anthony yelled joining him while I jumped over the rail after him.

I felt a stinging pain in my arm before feeling drowsy.

"Guys…I don't feel so…"

 **Marc P.O.V**

I looked over at Kyree only to see him fast asleep with a dart in his arm.

"They shot him with a tranq dart!" I said to Anthony before carrying Kyree on my shoulder

Anthony pointed to a sewer, "Arent all the sewers connected?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

I saw him smirk, "There is a lot of pluming in the factory…like bathrooms."

I started to catch on, "Lets hurry."

We quickly ran into the sewer tunnel and headed straight for the Factory.

 **Kane P.O.V**

After I saw the guys get away, the agent started to question me.

He showed me the eye of Xana, "What does this mean?"

I didn't say a word to him and he seemed angry.

"What is this Xana?" he started to pull out my laptop.

I didn't say anything to him and my dad looked at me, "Kane…just answer him."

I sighed, "But I cant…I made a promise and I keep my promises."

The agent grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me close, "Do you know you could be sent to a government prison as a terrorist! By not telling us info, I could put you in the electric chair if I asked the president myself!"

My eyes went wide and looked sat my dad, "Fine! But I want to call my friends and I need a promise."

The agent leaned back, "Name your price."

"I want all of our parents informed and brought to the location I'm about to give you." I said to him.

He nodded and called another SUV, "Yeah…he will talk…trace the other ones parents…got it…ok."

He gave me my phone and I called Anthony, "Anthony."

"Yeah…how are you?"

"I'm headed to the factory…make sure nothing happens to you…you guys go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower."

"Ok…Kyree is unconscious though. They hit him with a tranquilizer dart."

I looked at the agent then to my laptop, "Ok…will do. Try to get yourself virtualized…I will send the codes."

I hung up the phone and looked at the agent, "Ok take everyone here…"

 **Anthony P.O.V**

We soon got to the factory and got to the elevator, "Thank god we got out of there. It smelt like shit!"

Marc looked at me, "Hmm, I wonder why."

We got in the elevator and went to the computer room, "Well Kane sent me the command for the virtualization."

Marc nodded and went back in the elevator and I typed in the command ' .diffvirt.15'

I soon ran into the elevator with Marc and Kyree who looked like he was starting to wake up.

The elevator went down and we were brought into the scanner room.

Marc ran and laid Kyree in a scanner before stepping into one.

I stepped into one and watched the scanners close on all three of us.

"See you on Lyoko." I said to Marc before feeling to virtualization process startup.

 **On Lyoko Kyree**

We all landed on the ground and looked around, "The Desert Sector. I can fell the pulsations."

I looked at the both of them and nodded before running in the direction of the tower.

Marc looked around, "Be careful…since Kane isn't at the computer, it's easy for us to get ambushed by anything."

Just as he said that, Anthony got shot back and grabbed his shoulder, "And we have no life point counters."

I pulled out my scythe and looked around to see where that shot came from, "Huh…where did that shot come from?"

Marc put his hood on and I kept looking around before getting shot from behind, "Ow!"

I hit the ground and looked behind me, "The monsters are invisible!"

Anthony stood up and drew his sword before getting back to back with me, "So now what?"

I looked around, "Draw their fire and have Marc shoot where we see the shots come from."

Anthony nodded to me and I looked around before hearing the sound of a shot powering up, "Anthony heads up!"

We ducked and the shot missed us and I pointed directly in front of me, "Marc! I'm not sure where you are but shoot where my finger is pointing!"

Out of nowhere, I saw his arrow shoot and hit the invisible monster.

"Yes!" Anthony said as another shot ran past him. "I saw that!"

He ran to the left of me and slashed at another monster.

"Ok let's beeline for the tower!" Yelled Marc as he took off his hood.

We all nodded and ran in the direction of the pulsations.

 **Kane P.O.V**

I was soon brought to the factory with hopes that the guys already deactivated the tower.

'I tried to stall for time…I hope it worked.'

The agents brought me into the factory along with my parents and my friends parents.

I got into the elevator with them and brought them to the computer room.

I walked over to the chair and sat in, "Can I get my handcuffs off?"

An agent took my handcuffs off and I explained to everyone what was going on, "My friends came here one day and found the super computer and turned it on. This accidentally unleashed Xana to our world."

Kyree's mom looked at the computer, "What is Xana?"

I sighed, "Xana is a multi-agent program that developed a mind of its own and decided to attack us."

Marc's mom saw the cameras in my screen, "Where are the others?"

I pointed to the holomap, "They are on Lyoko. Fighting Xana's monsters."

The agent asked, "What is Lyoko?"

I looked at him and smirked, "It's the virtual world we go to…each of us have a specific job when coming here: I'm the one who virtualizes everyone and watch when monsters show up, Marc and Anthony are the ones to help safeguard Kyree, and Kyree is the only one who can deactivate the towers that Xana activates."

The agents looked at each other then to me.

"Basically, if Kyree dies on Lyoko while there is an activated tower…we are all done for. Any questions?"

My mom stepped forward as well as my dad, "Kane…why didn't you tell anyone about this?" I heard them ask.

"Because I didn't want you to worry, and I didn't want the government involved." I said back to them before putting the headset on.

"Hello?" I said into the com

"Nice to hear your voice again genius." Kyree said for everyone to hear.

I looked at his mom who seemed worried.

"What's going on?" I started typing commands to bring up the virtual map so I could see where they were.

"Xana made his monsters invisible so we cant see! They have us pinned down!" Anthony yelled.

His mom came over and watched to see what I was doing.

"Ok I can see where Marc is…Marc shoot 30® to your right." I told them.

The icon of the kankrelat disappeared and I smirked, "YES!"

I heard Kyree grunt and his life point counter fell, "Dude watch it! 60 life points left!"

"Maybe if you told me where the enemies were!" He yelled back to me.

I began typing and smirked, "Well luckily for you, Xana left the back door open. I got the codes for Marc's invisibility and will show you invisible items."

I checked the cameras and saw more CIA agents showing up.

All of our parents were watching, "What's with the life points?"

"That's how we monitor our health in Lyoko…once they are gone, we get devirtualized. Kyree took a hit and went from 100 to 60." I said.

"Kane, who are you talking to?" Kyree asked.

"You're mom." I said back.

"That's real funny…I'm dying of laughter. Seriously who is it?" He said sounding irritated.

"I'm serious…all of our parents are here as well as the CIA." I said.

"WHAT!" Everyone said.

"Why the fuck would you do that!" Anthony yelled.

"This day just went from bad to worse!" Marc growled.

"Hey listen, it was a deal…otherwise I wouldn't be here. You guys can at least thank me." I glared at the screen.

Just when I said that, 2 more icons appeared on the screen, "Guys watch it, especially you Anthony. You only have 50 life points left."

 **Kyree P.O.V**

I saw 2 upcoming bloks and smirked, "Target central has arrived!"

I looked to the others and nodded, "Marc cover us."

He put on his hood and looked at his bow, "I only have 4 arrows left…make it quick."

Anthony and I took off while Marc drew their attention, "Get ready!"

One of the bloks looked at me and I rolled out the way as it shot an ice shot only to freeze Anthony's feet to the ground.

"Hey!" I saw him and went to help but the other blok shot the ring shot at him.

Anthony started to devirtualize and I went back to Marc.

"Well that was bad…" I said looking at him.

"Kane!" I yelled.

"I know, I saw…I'm going to virtualize myself." He said.

Marc's bow started glowing and he smirked, "Thanks Kane."

"See…I'm always on top of it." He replied.

Marc put his hood on and winked at me, "GO NOW!"

I nodded and ran toward the bloks.

The one with the ice shot ended up getting destroyed by Marc while the one with the ring shot at me.

Once the ring headed straight for me, I jumped into the middle of it and came straight through unharmed.

"You're mine now! IMPACT!" I yelled as I swung my scythe into the side of the blok with the other target.

Marc appeared next to me, "Well that was fun."

Him and I fist bumped and Kane soon showed up, "Ok let's go."

We all started running toward the tower in the distance and found 3 krabes waiting for us.

"Wouldn't be Xana if he didn't cut us off the home stretch…" Kane said before unsheathing his sword.

I took my scythe out and got ready.

"Super sprint!" Kane said before I saw him run off toward one of the krabes while Marc started to shoot at their eyes.

"Go for the targets!" I yelled to Kane who jumped high and landed on the top of one.

"IMPACT!" He said before stabbing it.

"Why does everyone take my line?" I shook my head and ran for another krabe.

It shot me and I fell to the ground, "Oh come on!"

It shot at me again but Kane deflected the shot to the other krabe causing it to stagger.

He helped me up then got on one knee with his hands together, "Ready!"

I backed up and ran to him and vaulted off his hands to the top of a krabe.

"This is gonna hurt you more than it will hurt me…IMPACT!" I stabbed my scythe in and jumped off.

Marc and Kane got together and nodded to me, "Go to the tower! We got this!"

I gave them a thumbs up and ran towards the tower.

 **Marc P.O.V**

I pulled my bow back and shot an arrow at the krabe while Kane ran at him.

Kane slashed at its leg and made it fall allowing me to hit the target directly.

"Bullseye!"

We watched as Kyree entered the tower and waited.

 **Anthony P.O.V**

After I got out the scanners, I went to the computer room and sat at the computer only to see that Kane had the Return To The Past set on 20 seconds.

I put the headset on and listened to him.

"Anthony…hit enter when I give the command." He said.

"Alright." I said back.

 **Kyree P.O.V**

I levitated to the top platform and walked to the middle.

'Kyree'

'Code'  
'Lyoko'

"Tower has been deactivated…mission completed guys."

 **Kane P.O.V**

"Ok Anthony hit the enter key."

 **Anthony P.O.V**

I did what Kane told me and looked to everyone, "Well we have 20 seconds to talk so let's see…"

My mom stepped forth, "Even though you boys shouldn't have kept a secret like this…I'm proud of you. Great teamwork, and you can actually save the world."

I gave her a thumbs up then saw that the countdown reached zero, "Return to the past now."

 **RTTP**

We were all walking to Kane's house and saw that there were no CIA agents there, "So that was Xana's attack."

Kane checked his phone, "Xana contacted the government…genius."

"What do you mean?" I said looking at Kyree and Marc.

"Xana tried to keep you guys from getting to the factory and keep me from being able to virtualize you guys. Luckily I'm good with talking and I can write so we did just fine."

Kyree seemed worried, "Xana is getting trickier and more complex with his attacks…we need to watch ourselves."

We all looked at each other and nodded, "But all in a day's work. Lyoko 3-Xana 0!"

Kane looked at Kyree and held his hand out, "Kyree…thanks for trying to help me with my family."

Kyree shook his hand, "Hey, your mom and dad helped me get over some family troubles. I appreciate them like you do…it was the least I could do."

They both smirked at each other and Marc cut in, "Lyoko on 3!"

We all put our hands in the middle.

"1…2…3…LYOKO!"


	4. Unexpected Help

**At Kane's House**

We were sitting around just thinking.

There was an eerie silence throughout the whole house.

Marc was the first to break the silence, "So, now what? "

We all looked at him then to each other, "I don't know…we need to figure out how to deflect other people from knowing."

I snapped my fingers and smirked, "I got it, a voice modulation program!"

Anthony raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

I looked at him and pulled out a dry erase board and wrote down some name on it.

Marc started to smirk, "Kane, you're a genius!"

Kyree and Anthony were still confused.

"Think…let's say you guys are on Lyoko and your parents or someone calls, I make myself sound like that person. They wont know the secret, and we don't have to worry about them getting suspicious."

I started typing on my laptop and began coding this new program.

After a few minutes, Kyree gasped and we all looked at him, "What is it?"

 **Kyree P.O.V**

I looked at everyone, "I just got a cryptic as hell message.

Anthony groaned, "Don't keep us in suspense! Read it!"

I sighed and took a deep breath, "My friends and I have noticed return to the pasts happening frequently and would like to help you guys out. Meet us at the factory soon."

Marc looked at Kane, "Run a superscan to make sure this isn't Xana."

Kane shrugged, "If it was, we would have already gotten the alert. However, since we want to be sure about this, I will run a superscan."

I watched as he ran the superscan program but nothing came up.

Anthony was the most shocked out of all of us, "So other people know about Lyoko, Xana, and the supercomputer. That's not something to be worried about."

I looked at him, "Then lets sneak to the Factory and see if they really know, by running the return to the past."

They all looked at me and figured it was worth a shot.

"Then let's hurry there and split up in case there are a few waiting for us."

 **At the Factory**

Once we saw the bridge I looked at everyone else, "Ok, Marc and I will take the normal way, Kane and Anthony will take the back way."

We put our hands in the middle and they looked at me.

"Lyoko Warriors on three. One…"

Anthony stopped me, "That name sounds corny and cliché. What about the League of Lyoko?"

I shook my head, "Lyoko Warriors sound much better."

"No it doesn't!" He shot back at me.

Kane groaned loudly, "For the love of all that is holy, shut up and just say Lyoko!"

I nodded, "Lyoko on three. One, two three…Lyoko!"

We all threw our hands up and went our separate ways.

 **Forward Team**

Kyree and I went up the ladder but he stopped before fully going up, "I hear voices."

I listened closely and heard them too, "Hey, watch it Stern! Just because you know a style of fighting, doesn't mean you're better than me!"

Then another voice was heard, "Oh really, Dunbar? Because last I checked, I was the one who could take you on more than anyone else!"

Kyree looked at me, "They're arguing…lets take them on now."

I nodded and he threw open the entrance allowing us to get out.

Both males looked at us, "Who are you?"

I smirked at Kyree who didn't answer but charged into the black haired kid leaving me to take on the brown haired kid.

"Hey!" He yelled and tried to go for Kyree but I threw a stone at him to get his attention

I ran at him and tried to tackle him but he was able to keep his stance balanced.

 **Back Team**

Anthony and I went to the alternate path from the sewers and went to find the area clear until we heard voices coming from the entrance to the Factory.

"Do you they will show up?"

"I hope so, who knows how close Xana came to winning against them."

I looked at Anthony and made a motion to get around them.

He grabbed a shard of metal and tossed it in the direction where we came from gaining their attention.

"Who's there?" One of the voices asked.

I looked at Anthony and mouthed 'Is that a girl?'

He nodded and held up two fingers telling me both voices were girls.

They both started walking our way and we circled around a big piece of machinery avoiding their detection entirely.

Once they were gone, we snuck into the Factory and headed to the elevator.

We got to the elevator and waited for Kyree and Marc but kept hearing grunting.

 **Forward Team**

The brown haired kid had Marc in a headlock and I was picked up by the black haired kid and slammed down to the ground.

I groaned and tried to get up but was shocked when I saw Marc somehow push himself backwards and land on the brown haired kid.

He got up quickly and helped me up before going and attacking the black haired kid.

I joined in and we were able to wrestle him to the ground.

"Alright, let's go!" I said to Marc before running to the entrance and grabbing the rope.

We soon met up with the others and headed down to the computer room, "Ok, I will head to Lyoko while you guys get ready for the return to the past."

They were timid about letting me go to Lyoko alone but considering that there were to guys, not to mention 2 more people that Anthony mentioned, we were short on virtualization combinations and options.

The elevator doors opened and I stayed in while everyone else got out.

I went to the scanner room and got in waiting for the virtualization process, but it took a while.

 **Computer Room**

I saw someone sitting in the chair and we rushed over to get him out only for a yellow haired kid to come out of nowhere and blindside Anthony.

"BANZAI!" He yelled while doing so.

Marc ran to help Anthony while I pulled the kid out the chair to start the virtualization process.

Once started, two more boys pulled me off the blonde haired kid.

"William! Grab Aelita and head to Lyoko!" The black haired kid nodded and ran into to the elevator.

I looked at Anthony who got up, "Go after him!" I yelled before kicking the brown haired kid off me.

Anthony went to head to the elevator but the yellow haired kid grabbed his leg and tripped him, "Where do you think you're going?"

The black haired kid got away and I watched as the blonde haired kid got back to the computer to virtualize his friends.

 **On Lyoko**

I started running through the ice sector and looked around not sensing any pulsations, "That's odd, nothing…no pulsations, monsters, anything.

I was soon hit in the back with something that stung worse than Xana's monsters.

When I turned around, I saw a boy and girl standing at the ready behind me.

The boy was holding a giant buster sword and the girl had angelic wings.

"Look, Xana has new monsters that want a piece of me." I pulled out my scythe and got ready.

I was about to swing but I heard a voice, "He has 70 life points left. Don't hold back!"

"I can hear you too." I yelled before backing up a bit and running to one of the towers.

I didn't know where to go but I started running with both of them giving chase.

The boy started running faster and was gaining on me which caused me to quickly react and swing my scythe at him.

He fell back and I was about to finish him off, had the girl not hit me with another ball of energy.

I fell back a bit and staggered to the edge of the platform, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

The girl looked at me and rushed over as I fell backwards.

"Somebody grab him!" I heard the voice from earlier say.

Just as I went over the edge, I looked to see the boy holding me by my foot, "I cant hold on much longer!"

He groaned then looked behind him, "Aelita! Help me!"

I was soon lifted up by the girl and brought back to the terrain.

I looked at them, "Why did you save me? You almost had me beaten."

The boy shook his head, "We aren't trying to hurt you…we just want to help out."

The voice from earlier started speaking, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jeremy Belpois. Those two are William Dunbar, and Aelita Stones."

The boy and girl waved to me and I waved back, "You're the audio file that helped us…and the one that helped Kane with some programs!"

"Mhm, glad to see I've left a bit of an impact." He laughed.

"Where are my friends?" I asked Jeremy.

"Yumi and Ulrich have them calmed." He said back

"Who?" I asked.

"Nevermind…anyway, there is an activated tower near your location. Get right on it." He told us.

I nodded and ran off with Aelita and William following me.

 **Anthony P.O.V**

We were sitting on the floor with a black haired girl and a brown haired boy. The boy looked at the blonde haired kid, "How are things going Jeremy?"

"Everything's just fine, they need to get to the tower and Xana will be dormant again." The kid said back.

I got up and helped up Marc, "Go to Lyoko." I whispered in his ear and he ran to the elevator with the brown haired kid and the Yellow haired kid giving chase.

They got into the elevator and went down.

 **Marc P.O.V**

I was struggling to hold the 2 boys off as the elevator went down.

The doors opened and I rushed into a scanner allowing the doors to close before I could be reached.

I took a deep breath and was soon virtualized on Lyoko.

 **Lyoko**

I touched the ground and ran in Kyree's direction as I could still see him.

He was running with 2 people following him and I did my best to catch up.

"Guys, you have company!" A voice said.

The boy at the computer must have told them about me and now everyone was looking at me.

Kyree waved and didn't seem phased by the fact he was being followed.

Maybe Xana did something to him.

I put on my hood and ran at them now hidden.

"Uh, never mind…he just disappeared." I heard the voice say.

"What do you mean he disappeared, Jeremy?" the black haired figure asked.

"He isn't showing up on my computer screen anymore." The voice replied back.

I used this opportunity and fired at the pink haired girl and ended up taking her out of the sky.

Hey, Marc, what are you doing?" Kyree asked me.

I didn't answer but shot the black haired kid.

I guess Kyree must have seen where I shot from because I then took a scythe to the side and fell taking away my cloaking.

"Guys he's right in front of you!" the voice said.

"A little too late for that Jeremy." The black haired kid said getting up.

I looked at Kyree and got up, "Xana must have taken over your mind…don't worry buddy, I got you."

I rushed at him and charged my bow before firing it at him only for him to run and slide under my shot completely.

"Listen to me! They are friendly!" He yelled at me making me stand still and think for a second.

Right when I stopped attacking, I was shot from behind and landed on the ground.

I looked behind the same 2 boys from before.

"Ulrich, Odd, stop! He's on our side!" I heard the voice say.

The yellow haired boy stopped firing at me and I looked at Kyree, "What's going on, Kyree?"

He smirked, "It was just a misunderstanding. Let me introduce you to William and Aelita."

I watched as he pointed to the black haired boy and pink haired girl.

I waved to them and they waved back.

"Ok, let's get to the tower…it should be close to here." Kyree said, and we ran off.

Once we saw the tower, William was hit from the side.

"It's an ambush!" The brown haired kid said and we all got ready to fight.

I saw 3 krabbes and 4 kankrelats approaching.

"William, you only have 60 life points left! Be careful!" The voice said.

I got on one knee and aimed for a krabbe, "Kyree, go now!"

He nodded to me and ran for the one I was aiming at.

It started to charge up but I shot its eyes allowing Kyree to jump on top of it.

"IMPACT!" He shouted and he slashed the krabbe in its target before jumping off.

William ran underneath a krabbe and took out all of its legs, while the Yellow haired kid shot the target 3 times.

"I will head inside the tower! You guys, keep them busy." Kyree said and he ran into the tower.

 **Kyree P.O.V**

I entered the tower and walked to the middle causing the platform to light up and beep.

I levitated to the top platform and walked to the middle to access a terminal of my own.

I placed my hand on the terminal and had it spell my name.

'Kyree.'

'Code

Lyoko'

All of a sudden, the binary codes around me fell to the bottom of the tower.

The next thing I heard was "Return to the past now."

When I opened my eyes, I was back in the factory with William and his friends.

"Sorry about the confusion, I guess we should have waited before reacting." I said.

"Hey it's no big deal…we shouldn't have been so aggressive." The yellow haired kid said back.

I held my hand out and smirked, "We haven't been properly introduced. Kyree Scotton," I pointed to my friends, "that's Marc Blair, Kane Remangwow, and Anthony Ramsey."

The kid shook my hand, "I'm Jeremy Belpois…you already know William, and Aelita."

Both of them smiled.

"The yellow haired loudmouth is Odd Dela Robbia, the brown haired samurai is Ulrich Stern, and the Black haired girl is Yumi Ishiyama."

I nodded to everyone, "Well then…seems we got all the help we need to stop Xana. Good to have you guys."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." Jeremy said.


	5. Splitting Up

We all had looked at each other and then to the holomap.

"So, what all have you been able to do against Xana?" Jeremy asked sitting in the chair in front of the computer terminal.

"Not a lot to be honest." Kane answered getting close to the computer and watching to see what Jeremy was doing.

While they were doing that, I got a call on my phone.

My mom was calling, and I answered it, "Hey mom."

"Where are you, right now?"

"Uh… at Marc's house. Why?"

"I was just wondering where you are that's all."

I hung up the phone and looked at everyone, "Don't worry, I can keep my mouth shut about the factory."

Anthony rolled his eyes and looked at the holomap, "So, what's that sector in the middle?"

Yumi stepped forward and crossed her arms, "That's sector five…it's one of the most dangerous sectors in all of Lyoko for how unpredictable it was for us."

Now I was skeptical, "What do you mean. "Unpredictable"?"

William cleared his throat, "Well, the sector itself has a countdown. When that timer runs out, the sector then begins to shift and change."

"That's why the scyphozoa was able to get you." Aelita responded to William's comment.

"The scyphowhatnow?" I said giving them the biggest wtf face.

Jeremy pulled up a picture of it on the computer and we looked at it.

I laughed and pointed to it, "That thing doesn't look so tough!"

Aelita groaned in anger, "Strength isn't everything you know! It's still a threat!"

I rolled my eyes, "What's the worst it can do…sting me?"

William gave me a hand motion to stop and I did.

He cleared his throat, "It has the potential to take your earth codes and make you a permanent resident on Lyoko…or in my case, it can brainwash you and make you do whatever Xana wants…I should know."

Odd looked down, "It took us forever getting him back. Xana kept him on a tight leash and there wasn't much we could do."

Ulrich sighed and walked next to me, "He was a very strong opponent on Lyoko even without the monsters to help him."

I was silent for a second to process what I just heard.

"Tell me again why we can't tell the government?" Marc said stepping to the computer.

"Think about it…what would happen to us and our families, plus, Xana doesn't specifically need us dead, just away from Lyoko long enough to fully take over. Tell the government this and they will do just that."

Everyone nodded in agreement and we heard Jeremy going crazy with typing on the computer to even sketch out Anthony.

"What are you doing? He asked as multiple pieces of info popped up on the screen.

"I'm enrolling us at your school, that way we can always stay in close proximity with each other and discus strategies as well as any data we can go for." He looked at Anthony and pushed his glasses back up his face.

I was amazed, "You can do that from here?"

"Yep, as well as access the news, space satellites, etcetera." Jeremy responded.

I got a message on my phone from my mom telling me to come home and to bring Marc with me.

"Marc let's go." I said to him and we walked to the elevator while waving to everyone before going up and heading out the factory.

 **At my house**

Marc and I began to get a lecture from his mom and my mom.

"How could you boys lie to us? We need to know where you are at all times." Marc's mom said.

"I expected better from both of you…now we will be willing to let this situation go if you tell us where you went." My mom said.

My eyes went wide, and I glanced to Marc and shook my head, "We can't…it's a secret that we aren't allowed to tell."

They both sighed and held their hands out, "Very well, then you're both grounded. Give up your phones."

Marc and I were sweating bullets…no we had no way to know if Xana was planning anything or who he was going after.

After that, Marc and I had to sit and wait until we told them where we were.

 **Anthony P.O.V**

My phone soon buzzed, and I saw the eye of Xana on it.

"We need to call Kyree and Marc now." Kane said to me.

I nodded to him and began to call Kyree but no answer, so I then tried Marc only to get the same reaction.

"They aren't answering. What do we do?" I looked at Kane who shrugged.

"I guess we lose…unless we can find them in time." He said back to me.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow to us, "What do you mean?"

Kane shook his head, "Kyree is the only one who can deactivate towers…without him we cant stop Xana."

I heard Aelita laugh, "You forget we did this first…who did you think deactivated those towers before? Kyree? I did it before him."

Kane and I looked at each other and smirked, "Well let's get this Xana stopping train going."

Ulrich stepped in the elevator along with me, Aelita, and William.

William looked at us, "Jere send me the location of Kyree and Marc's phones and I will go find them."

Jeremy nodded, and the elevator went down to the scanner room before closing to take William to the top floor.

The scanners open and we all stepped in.

"Transfer Anthony!"

"Transfer Aelita!"

"Transfer Ulrich!"

"Scanner Anthony!"

"Scanner Aelita!"

"Scanner Ulrich!"

"Virtualization!"

 **William P.O.V**

I find the location where Kyree and Marc's phones were and saw them in a house sitting down.

I approached the window and Marc saw me out the corner of his eye.

Kyree had looked at me and pulled out a pen and paper to write down something

 **Marc P.O.V**

Our phones kept going off for the Xana alert and my mom looked at us, "Don't even think about it."

We continued to sit there until I saw what William wrote for us to see.

'Flick your finger! 2 flicks for yes, 1 flick for no!'

I nodded and looked at Kyree who knew what was going on so decided to be the distraction.

"Hey, can I get something to eat? I'm starving!" He said out loud.

I glanced back to the window and saw the question.

'Are you guys in any form of danger?'

I flicked my finger once and waited again.

Our parents were still focused on Kyree and soon I got another question.

'Are your phones taken?'

I flicked twice for yes then waited.

Out of nowhere Kyree's mom leapt at him and began trying to strangle him.

He began coughing and I stood up and pried her off him before my mom started to do the same to me.

It was starting to get hard for me to breathe and I looked into my mom's eyes only to see Xana.

 **William P.O.V**

I saw what was happening and started to bang on the window to see if I could break it.

To no avail did I succeed, and they were running out of time.

I got a running start and drop kicked the window causing it to shatter with me going through it.

Kyree and Marc looked at me and watch me charge into their parents to get them off.

I help the 2 boys up and we leapt out the shattered window with one of the moms shooting electricity out their hand to hit us.

Kyree yelled after seeing that, "Did they just shoot electricity at us? What the hell!"

We all began running and I started to call Jeremy.

 **Anthony P.O.V**

I must have terrible luck when it comes to going to Lyoko…more specifically the Mountain Sector.

Ulrich had been hit once and me twice while Aelita was safe.

The tower was in sight and we were running full speed until Jeremy gave us the bad news.

"Watch out! 2 megatanks are heading your way from behind!"

We panicked and turned around only to see 2 oversized bowling balls closing on us.

"You guys go ahead! If we need to get Aelita to the tower, I can hold them off long enough for her to get there!" I stopped running and pulled out my sword and put the face protector on to decrease the damage I take.

My armor started to shine and the 2 continued on to the tower but not without giving me a thub=mbs up and a good luck.

"Anthony, you're a mad man for this!" Jeremy said in my ear.

"Thanks…but its for a good reason. Did William ever find out what happened to Kyree and Marc?" I clenched my sword and got ready.

"Yeah apparently Xana took control of their parents and they went berserk. They got away and are on their way to the factory now." He informed me.

I smirked and nodded as the bowling balls stopped rolling and opened up so I can see their targets, "Bingo!" I started to run at one but it shot at me and hit me in my arm and leg.

"Anthony you only have 30 life points left!" Jeremy yelled.

"Have no fear Einstein…that was a test to see how they work." I got up and stretched before running around both of them and stopping in between them.

Both megatanks opened up and prepared to fire.

"Bingo!" I rolled out the way at the last second and both megatanks shot each other only to destroy themselves. With those destroyed, I ran to join up with Ulrich and Aelita.

 **Kyree P.O.V**

We kept running in the direction of the factory with my mom and Marc's mom giving chase.

"Don't stop! Keep running!" William yelled to us as the factory came into view.

As he said that. Marc was thrown forward by a jolt of lightning and was down for the count.

"Marc!" I yelled and went to pick him up.

"Put him on my back!" William said to me and I helped Marc onto his back before we kept running.

We arrived to the factory and went to the elevator.

"How will we be able to stop them?" I looked at William who only could shrug.

Once in the computer room, we laid Marc against the wall and told Jeremy what happened and how we were chased all the way here.

"The most I can do is shut down the elevators power once they enter." He said to us and I looked at William.

We will head to Lyoko while Kane and Odd watch over Marc.

Kane looked to be busy with his computer as he was typing a storm while odd was looking at what he was typing.

"Ok, William, let's go!" I said before running into the elevator.

William joined me and we went to the scanner room.

Once at the scanner room 2 pods opened and we stepped in letting them close behind us.

"Transfer Kyree!"

"Transfer William!"

"Scanner Kyree!"

"Scanner William!"

"Virtualization!"

 **On Lyoko**

Once we landed on the Mountain Sector, Jeremy told us to head southwest and we did.

Though I couldn't quite see them yet, I could here fighting going on between monsters and our friends.

William and I took out our weapons ready for a fight.

I soon saw Ulrich and Anthony trying to fight off 3 krabes while still trying not to get hit.

"Hey guys!" I yelled to them.

Ulrich looked back to see us which resulted in him getting shot in the back.

"Oops…sorry!" I said before looking at William who was smirking.

We soon were in the fight and I looked at William and nodded to him, "William I got an idea but its crazy enough to work! Run at me!"

He charged straight for me while dodging the shots coming his way I laid my scythe down for him to stand on.

He ran on it and I swung it launching him into the air and onto a krabe.

It started to try to shake him off but it was no use as he wasted no time in staging his giant sword into it.

Before the krabe exploded, he leapt to another and stabbed it.

While William was doing that, Anthony and I went for the other krabe but I got hit and fell back causing Ulrich to take my place.

 **On Earth Marc**

I soon woke up but still felt weak.

"Oh, you're awake. How do you feel, Marc?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm fine…I just feel a little weak." I responded slowly walking over to him

Jeremy looked panicked since, as it turns out, my mom and Kyree's mom were in the elevator trying to get to us.

I looked at the elevator, "Are they coming down?"

Jeremy shook his head, "I shut down the elevators power but its only a matter of time before the backup generator kicks in!"

Odd came over and got ready, "We might have to fight them if they cant get to the tower in time."

I looked around, "Where's Yumi?"

"She is in the scanner room incase anyone get's devirtualized." Kane said while typing.

I started to hear whirring and soon the elevator began to open.

"Oh boy…this is it…" I said to myself.

 **On Lyoko Kyree**

After we killed the krabe trio, it was a straight shot to the tower.

I walked to the tower and I heard Aelita behind me, "This I gotta see."

I rolled my eyes and went in the tower.

I entered the tower and walked to the middle causing the platform to light up and beep.

I levitated to the top platform and walked to the middle to access a terminal of my own.

 **On Earth Marc**

My mom ran at me and I side stepped her while Kyree's mom grabbed me from behind and threw me into the wall.

Odd ran to help me but my mom shot him with electricity causing his body to convulse and twitch.

Kane got up and helped me up then went to check on Odd only to get thrown by my mom as well.

 **Lyoko**

I placed my hand on the terminal and had it spell my name.

'Kyree.'

'Code

Lyoko'

The binary code all around me fell to the bottom of the tower.

 **On Earth**

Both parent fell and I took a sigh of relief before checking on Odd.

"I'm ok just a little in shock." He started to laugh and I walked away from him to check on Kane.

"Don't worry, that didn't hurt," He reassured me and Jeremy began to type on the computer.

"Return to the past now!" He hit enter and there was bright flash of light.

 **RTTP**

I looked at my phone as Kyree and I got a text message from our phones from are parents asking where we were.

Kane took our phones and shook his head.

He gave Jeremy a nod, "There was a reason I didn't go to Lyoko…it was to finish my voice modulation program.

Jeremy smirked and launched the program before calling our parents telling them we were at Kane's house.

The phones soon hung up and I looked at Kyree, "Like that…problem solved.

He laughed, "This is great! Nice job you two!"

Kane smirked, "Well I couldn't do it without the help of Jeremy."

I looked at the time and realized it was still early in the day.

"Well what should we do for the day you guys?" Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

Welp this day is off to a bad start…thanks a lot Xana

Also Xana: 0 Lyoko: 3


End file.
